Galabash (Black Magic)
|-|Nostalgia Galabash= |-|Galabash= Summary Galabash is one of the several classes in the Roblox game Black Magic. Nothing much is known about Galabash other than than it has a bow and a variety of arrows to use alongside it. Galabash is presumed to be part of the Will fiction due to not being in any of the current primary factions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B Name: Galabash (Class name), name varies on user Origin: Black Magic Gender: Varies Age: Unknown, likely varies. Classification: Archer Powers and Abilities: Bow & Arrow Mastery, Can inflict Healing and heavily increased defenses onto targets (Via cupid arrows), Fire Manipulation (Via fire arrows), Ice Manipulation (Via ice arrows; said arrows can slow down hit targets), Poison Manipulation (Via poison arrows), Sound Manipulation (Via cupid and anime arrows; can generate music that briefly plays upon contact with a target using said arrows), Summoning (Via anime arrows; creates a barrage of miniature female anime characters upon contact with a target, but this only serves as a visual effect), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from Nightmare's Into the Flood Again - which summons a large volley of spikes that repeatedly impale a target a plethora of times), Flight (All classes can utilize wings; but this comes at a cost of their health being halved and a flight time of only 25 seconds before the wings dissipate) | Bow & Arrow Mastery, Can inflict Healing (Via heal arrows and cupid arrows; cupid arrows can make struck targets incredibly durable), Fire Manipulation (Can cause small explosions of fire to appear, which are used to ignite their inferno arrows), Ice Manipulation (Can generate bursts of ice, which are used to imbue their arrows with icy powers. These arrows can slow down hit targets), Poison Manipulation (Can imbue arrows with poisonous attributes, which can be used to poison opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can summon a bolt of lightning upon themselves to infuse their arrows with electrical capabilities to create zeus arrows), Air Manipulation (Can infuse their arrows with air to create gust arrows), Earth Manipulation (Can slam their arrow into the ground in order to infuse it with earth magic), Blood Manipulation (Can stab their leg with an arrow to infuse it with blood magic, which can be launched at targets to steal their blood and heal the user), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from Nightmare's Into the Flood Again - which summons a large volley of spikes that repeatedly impale a target a plethora of times), Flight (All classes can utilize wings; but this comes at a cost of their health being halved and a flight time of only 25 seconds before the wings dissipate) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Can harm the likes of Frozu as well as Fury.) | City Block level+ (Comparale to their nostalgia counterpart.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other classes such as Furies and Hikyudos) | Hypersonic+ (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Regular Human (Is shown holding a bow as well as an unknown - albeit large - quantity of arrows) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ (Their melee strike using their arrows can harm Frozus and Furies) | City Block Class+ (Identical to before, but to a greater extent) Durability: City Block level+ (Can endure hits from Frozus and Furies) | City Block level+ (Identical to their nostalgia counterpart) Stamina: High (Can fight against various classes for long periods of times while repeatedly firing arrows and managing to land hits) Range: Tens of dozens of meters via attacks with bow Standard Equipment: A bow; various arrows include: |-|Nostalgia Galabash= Normal arrows: Galabash's basic arrows. Normal arrows deal the second most damage out of any of their arrows and have the highest velocity in addition to this. If Galabash lands a hit on a target, an arrow is instantly loaded into their bow, allowing them to whittle a target down quickly should they land a consistent amount of hits. Poison Arrows: The weakest arrows in terms of contact damage. Poison arrows have a lower velocity than normal arrows as well as the aforementioned decrease in damage, but make up for this by having a poison effect that damages a target over time. This effect can stack, which can lead to it dealing vary devastating amounts of damage should the Galabash repeatedly attack an opponent with it. Ice Arrows: The third slowest arrows in terms of velocity, but are not any weaker than normal arrows. Ice arrows, unlike the normal arrows, can inflict a slowing effect on targets that stacks depending on how many arrows the target was hit by. This can lead to targets potentially being incapable of moving if they have a plethora of arrows stuck in them. Fire Arrows: The strongest arrows in terms of contact damage, but additionally the slowest in terms of velocity. Fire arrows can inflict a massive amount of damage upon targets, but lack the range that arrows such as poison, normal, or ice arrows have in comparison. Anime Arrows: Humorously tied with fire arrows in terms of damage, but has a higher amount of velocity that make them superior otherwise. When a target is struck by an anime arrow, a barrage of female anime characters fly outwards from the point of landing, a sound effect of a woman saying "Wow!" plays, and a section from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g&feature=youtu.be&t=41 PonPonPon] by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu plays briefly before the effects dissipate and the music stops. Otherwise, aside from the comedic and satiric effects, the only difference between these and other arrows - as mentioned before - is that they are tied with fire arrows albeit having superior velocity. Cupid Arrows: Another satiric ammunition type that Galabash can utilize. Contrasting from every other arrow type, cupid arrows heal a target quickly over a period of time upon hit and grant them temporary invulnerability that can render them completely immune to attacks from characters, including powerful bosses such as Infernus, Gilga Phantom, and Vanta Orijua - all of which being easily capable of slaughtering basic classes such as Frozus and even Cyber Shoguns. When cupid arrows strike a target, a section of [https://youtu.be/Hd0T5BuIl0c?t=47 Charlie Wilson's There Goes my Baby] plays while pink light and hearts emit from the victim while they regenerate their health before the arrows disappear and the effects cease. (Brief gameplay of all of the arrows being used in action can be found here) |-|Galabash= Normal Arrows: Galabash's default arrows. Unlike the nostalgia Galabash, these arrows have no special effects aside from serving as the normal attack for Galabash. Inferno Arrows: Galabash causes an explosion of fire to appear in their left arm, which ignites the arrow in addition to damaging enemies close to the explosion. The arrow can be fired to cause an explosion that hits all nearby enemies at the location it lands. This arrow also causes more damage than the normal arrow. Blizzard Arrows: Galabash causes an icy explosion to appear around their left hand, harming any enemies close to Galabash and inflicts the arrow in their left hand with a cold mist around it an addition to occasional ice crystals. This arrow causes a small burst of ice to spawn at the area it strikes, slowing any opponent within it down in addition to damaging them. Poison Arrows: Galabash imbues their arrow with poisonous attributes, which can be launched to create a fairly large burst of poison that envenoms nearby opponents, inflicting them with a poison effect that damages them over time. Zeus Arrows: Galabash holds their arrow up into the air before a purple bolt of lightning comes down and strikes it, infusing it with electrical powers and harming nearby opponents. This arrow flies faster than the normal arrows and has no projectile drop, allowing it to be used in scenarios regarding distances where an opponent is farther away than Galabash's normal arrows can reach. Gust Arrows: Galabash creates a miniature wind shockwave around them - pushing away any nearby enemies - which then infuses the held arrow with air - causing a small mist to generate around it. The arrow - upon striking an opponent - creates a small wind explosion that heavily knocks them backwards. Heal Arrows: Galabash generates a green light to envelop their arrow. Once the arrow hits a target after being shot from the bow, it heals them rather than damaging them. Tremor Arrows: Galabash slams their arrow into the ground, knocking down nearby opponents and causing the arrow to emit an orange glow. The arrow - upon being launched - creates a huge explosion of rock and earth that also makes additional tremors from the ground to erupt, this causes nearby opponents to fall over and remain incapable of moving for a brief timeframe, shortly opening them up for attacks. Blood Arrows: Galabash shanks themselves in the side of their leg and presumably harms their ability to move effectively (Given that their movement speed decreases in conjunction) until they fire the arrow. The arrow - upon hitting an opponent - causes globules of blood to fly out of them and into Galabash, thus healing them. (Brief gameplay of all of the arrows in action) Intelligence: Knows how to utilize a bow effectively, and can easily shoot three flaming arrows at once with a great amount of accuracy, otherwise unknown | Identical to before, but knows how to combine various magical abilities (E.G, fire magic) with arrows to create special ammunition types Weaknesses: Cupid arrows reduces them to an ammo capacity of one arrow for several seconds after hitting a target; shooting multiple arrows at once slightly decreases range and accuracy of the barrage of arrows; the arrow types that Galabash is using is revealed by various particle effects around the arrow in his left hand (E.G, poison dripping off of the arrowhead, ignited, cold mist forming, etc.) | Has to wait a period of time after infusing an arrow with a certain magic aspect to do so again (If they infuse an arrow with frost magic, they have to wait a period of time before doing so again, but they can infuse an arrow with fire magic right afterwards); the type of arrow that Galabash is currently using is revealed by the particle effects of the arrow in their left hand (E.G, poison particles radiating from the arrow to signify poison arrows, a fire effect to signify inferno arrows, etc.); stabbing themselves in the leg with an arrow to create blood arrows damages them in conjunction with significantly slowing them down as long as they have not fired the arrow yet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: Nostalgia Galabash | Current Galabash Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Black Magic Category:Roblox Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Earth Users Category:Blood Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users